Chained Wings
by darkyami1214
Summary: (Grimdark/creepypasta fic) She could never get the crimson out... they would never leave her alone... Not even her wings will fly her away from them! It was like they were chained to them! WHY? (Alternate MLP Universe) Possible hinted Twidash and other undecided pairings. {WARNINGS: Child abuse, profanity, Death, and Gore}
1. Prologue

Well hey everyone, this is this Darkyami1214, yeah I'm posting a MLP fic so what?

And let it begin with the first chapter of this story! :D

And I my first creepypasta nonetheless!

I was originally going to post it up on FIMficiton, but they have so many rules that I honestly don't really know. And quite frankly I'm not used to it.

(I'M NOT SAYING THAT'S IT'S BAD OR ANYTHING.)

I'm just saying that I'm not used to the thing, so I'm just going to post my stories here like I always do. Maybe if they get famous here, I'll post it over there.

Now here's the thing...

 _ **This is a mix of a creepypasta and Grimdark fic!**_

Not really much, but it will get more gruesome throughout the story as it progresses.

And yes I am a tiny bit of a sadist, so the fact that that are going to be characters that will get hurt is there.

So be aware of that lol

This is going to be multi chapter, but it shouldn't be much.

So there lol

 **WARNING: Child Abuse and Language**

 _ **Reader Discretion Advised**_

Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

(Prologue)

The sound of raindrops were heavy. Despite not being under the rain itself the temperature and the feeling still came with it.

But that was the benefit of being a Pegasus living above the clouds. They do get the luxury of having rain, but not getting any effects from the harsh weather. Though the current under weather seemed to fit perfectly with this little event...

"Are you certain that it's necessary for this to happen?" A fair mare with a red mane asked, as she approached the small filly and stallion right outside of the building.

"Yes, her father recently died just a few days ago. Apart that she wouldn't be able to pay for her flight school anymore; she has no known relatives that would take her in." A dark stallion with a blue mane said, placing a gentle hoof on the filly's shoulder; in a faint attempt of comfort towards the little Pegasus. Though she wouldn't dare look up.

"Oh…" The white mare said, taking a few steps towards the little filly, who still wouldn't dare look at her. The dark stallion placed the brown suitcase next to the young Pegasus, this time she did look up. An almost pleading look on her face.

He sighed before crouching slightly at the small Pegasus's level. "This is all we can do little one."

She looked down, her red eyes brimming with tears, the darker Pegasus closed his eyes briefly. It was the first time since the journey, no since he met her that she cried. She must probably be now in her acceptance state. Barely coming in terms that her father is dead, and she had no one.

If anything he would have taken in this little filly himself had his duties not come before. He didn't have time for himself nowadays. There was little that he could do for her...

He gave her a faint smile. "Listen little one, this will be your home from now on, alright." He ruffled her mane with his hoof, her earned a tiny grunt from the cyan Pegasus.

"Try to make some friends, it'll be easier for you, they've been through the same thing." He advised gently. It was the least that he could do to calm her down.

The little filly give him one weary look, but she understood enough to give him a small nod. The dark stallion gave her another reassuring smile before he looked at the adult mare. Who in turn, have also given him a short nod along with a curt smile.

"Take good care of this little one, I knew her father. He was a good stallion, Valeria." He stated his green eyes motioning towards the young one.

"With pleasure." The red maned mare smiled.

The dark stallion gave one last look at the orphan filly. "Just remember; Action speaks louder that words as long as you do it right." Finally the little one gave him a stoic look, but he could see in those red eyes of hers that she was smiling. He turned around, she may not be physically showing her gratitude.

He's glad... *It's the least I can do for your daughter mate.* He thought thinking towards his former friend...

He didn't dare give off any emotion as he extended his dark colored wings and took off. Within moments he was already out of sight.

"This way." Valeria advised, "And pick up your bag. That's your responsibility." She said roughly.

The filly didn't move from her spot as her red eyes only looked at the brown case that remained besides her. Memories flooding when she was informed of the news of the accident...

She closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want this, she didn't... Why did he have to go...

A single tear started running down her face. But before she would let another one, she felt a hoof on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw the mare looking at her.

The filly glanced at her eyes, a small smile was starting to arch her lips...-

Then suddenly a sharp pain hit her face. The filly never even got a chance to cry out when she hit the floor. Red eyes darted up in shock then she noticed the look on the white mare's face.

"Didn't You Hear Me You Little Piece Of Trash!" Valeria yelled, stomping her hoof right in front of the filly, in the process making her wince and startle back.

"Pick It Up NOW!" Valeria yelled stomping again, this time the hoof landing on top of the filly's left hind hoof.

The filly cried out, as more tears dropped down the sides of her face. But a harsh slap instantly made the filly stop her crying for only a moment, but in that moment any form of screaming was thrown off the cloud the moment she saw the face of the older pony.

Her golden eyes slanted into slits at the young Pegasus, making the filly whimper. As Valeria's shadowed face crept closer to the small, frighten filly.

"You cry out one more time and I will sew that mouth shut." The mare threaten, making the other wide eyed filly look at her with fear.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this kind of crap." Valeria started that glowered expression never fading at the filly. "So you better listen or so help me Nightmare Moon! I Will Make Sure To Close That Celestia-Damn Mouth Of Yours!" She shouted, her dark gold eyes crossing at the now whimpering filly.

The cyan Pegasus quickly scampered towards the brown suit case and grabbed it with her hoofs. Without a single word she followed the mare when the older opened the door. The orphaned Pegasus twitched her quivered her lips as she entered inside the building. She was scared at the mere thought that her mouth might be closed like that…!

She gave another whimper.

"Didn't You Hear Me!?" Valeria shouted again, the walls echoing her voice and making it sound louder than it really is. That alone made the young pony shut her mouth.

Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't dare make a single peep.

Silently she followed Valeria inside the orphanage, and truth be told she kept her gaze in front of her. But the filly couldn't muster away when her red eyes scanned her surroundings. She wished she didn't.

The orphan managed to catch sight of other young Pegasi; her already wide eyes widened larger. She felt her stomach churning when she saw a young green colt, get thrown to the floor, but it didn't stop there as he screamed when a large stallion walked over to him shouting profanity at the poor colt before he proceeded to beat the young foal.

And he wasn't the only victim...

Every nerve in her entire small body shivered in fear. And her mind was screaming at her to get out and run away. But for some reason she only continued to follow right behind the white mare.

Not even when she saw the dried tear stains over other orphan sunken faces look directly at her, made her stop and just run away from this pit. She didn't even know what these ponies would do to her if she tried.

Another scream happened right besides her.

"You little Shit!" A female mare said this time.

The white mare guiding her around the orphanage stopped quickly, she stopped walking as well, she didn't dare move from that spot.

"Watch closely." Valeria said, with no warning or emotion.

The young filly looked at Valeria with a mix of fear and confusion. But followed the gaze where the white mare was staring at.

Her eyes would have been ripped out of her sockets at the size they were stretched out of her shock.

Her red eyes saw the frighten pink filly get thrown at a wall. "Think it's a good idea for you to break plates!?" The gray mare screamed when she kicked the young filly in the face.

"N-NO!" The young pink pony screamed as desperate tears fell from her dark pink eyes.

The gray mare never said anything, but continue to give blows to the head and chest of the young pink filly, who in turned screamed. But every time she did, the pink Pegasus only gets harder hits than the last. Even when the filly just lay down there the gray mare didn't stop the physical abuse.

The red eyed filly wanted to throw up the moment she spotted the amount of blood that continued to splash out of the pink filly with each hit the gray pony gave to her.

The screams came to an abrupt stop, but the older pony continued to hit for a few more times before finally stopping. When she removed herself from the little body, the pink filly remained motionless on the floor.

A small pool of crimson blood on the floor remained besides her, the crimson seeping into her pink fur.

The red eye filly's entire body shook violently.

"This is what will happen if you drop the dishes around here runt." Valeria said looking at the orphan with sharp gold eyes.

The orphan never moved when the tears dropped again from her red eyes.

Where on Cloudsdale is she?!

* * *

I did warn you about child abuse here.

Yeah, so this is my attempt over a grimdark/creepypasta fic here (though I think it's more of a grimdark rather than creepypasta)

I'll let you guys decide which.

Anyways that's all for today.

I'ma sleep.

Goodnight sleeping after this lol

see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Stains

Well hey everyone, this is this Darkyami1214 (pronounced as Dark Yaw-mee twelve-fourteen), and yeah I'm posting a MLP fic so what?

LOL

Now here's the thing...

 _ **This is a mix of a Creepypasta and Grimdark fic!**_

Not really much, but it will get more gruesome throughout the story as it progresses.

And yes I am a tiny bit of a sadist, so the fact that that are going to be characters that will get hurt is there.

So be aware of that lol

This is going to be multi-chapter story, but it shouldn't be too much.

So there.

0o0

Oh also another thing I will be using the year that is happening currently. So yeah (this story was written in 2016 so get note kay)

So if any years occurred before that, that's part of the story kay.

0o0

 **WARNING: Hinted Child Abuse, Blood and Language**

 _ **Reader Discretion Advised**_

Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

 _October 5th, 2000_

 _It's been a while since I seen you Bolt..._

 _I know... but this time witch didn't hit me for once. I know... I know... I shouldn't write this about her, because if she were to find you, I would get my mouth sewed together._

 _It's scary..._

 _But I can't be like this forever... since Vina left I... I don't know anymore. I just want to scream, I want to get out here!_

 _They took her away and I don't know what happen. But I want my friend back. She's the only one who was there for me..._

 _That stupid witch just makes everyone miserable and I hate it._

 _One day I'm going to leave this place, and I will never look back._

 _I know I'll do it, but I don't know when..._

 _Oh! They're coming back! I need to hide you again. Don't worry I write again soon._

 _P.S. I hope that witch burns in a fire!_

 _ **Chapter 1: Stains...**_

No matter how much I would desire otherwise, the weird sensation in my stomach wouldn't leave. Not even when I rested on my favorite tree, on my favorite branch nonetheless!

A loud sigh escaped from my muzzle as I rolled over to my other side. The day was just the perfect temperature for a nap. Even the chattering birds around didn't seem to bother me like they use to in past. Speaking of pets... Man... I am so happy that I left Tank with Fluttershy for the afternoon.

Don't get me wrong, I really do care about Tank. A Lot. But sometimes I do need some time to myself. Besides Tank really likes being around Fluttershy. I mean he practically lived with her before moving in with me. Flutters knows how to take care of him really good.

She's the animal specialist here in Ponyville.

I mean what else could her cutie mark signify?

"…"

Okay maybe that was little too brash to say that, but what can I say? When it comes to taming and taking care of animals that aren't ponies, Flutters the one for the job.

I let out a small chuckle at the thought, yup that's Fluttershy alright.

A times even I still can't believe that my rainboom would be so awesome that it inspired her to get her cutie mark. Scratch that, all of my friends' cutie marks. Now I couldn't help the smile that appeared over my face.

Yeah...

I didn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips when my eyes casted back up at the clouds. The pit in my stomach still bugging me a bit, but not as bad as before. It made me relieved to know that today was my day off, but that didn't mean that the weather wasn't going to stop for my sake.

Lately the Pegasi have been making it rather raining quite a lot lately, now today isn't any different, and it won't be long until I would have to go back home. I mean, the head weather ponies in Ponyville, Cloud Lancer really wants it to rain today and well, it was informed but I wondered, out of all the days why today...?

Rain... honestly, at one point I used to love the rain. In fact I wouldn't mind just jumping in there and just splash in the puddles, regardless if I got a cold. But lately for some reason I haven't been feeling in the mood of that particular type of weather like I used to.

Not that I was scared of it.

No.

Why would I be?

I gave another chuckle, though it sounded a bit too forced even for my liking.

A small tingle sensation buzzed through my back of neck at the mere thought. I blinked in a puzzled way before I quickly shake the feeling away, no need for that. Seriously.

I motioned my red eyes up towards the sky, allowing them to look at they gray clouds that were forming there…

Right there…

I guess I hadn't realized that I had been just resting there with my hoofs behind my head for some time until a VERY familiar pink hoof jumped right in front of my view.

I hunched back instantly, trying to find the pink hoof that was there. But within seconds of trying to find that appendage, the pink hoof returned in front of my face, but as quickly as it came... it disappeared.

"Rainbow!" The voice shouted below me, which caused me to look down. I caught sight of the town's well-known party mare that had been jumping up and down on a small, but apparently powerful trampoline.

"There you are, you silly filly!" Pinkie Pie called out, still bouncing on the jumping equipment.

I have long stop asking myself where she manages to bring these things with her. I mean this is Pinkie, with her nothing is impossible. Or so she says…

"Pinkie you random filly." I smirked looking down at her crouching down on the wooden branch just to see the pink mare.

"Everpony is at Sugar Cube Corner. You coming?" She asked excitedly as she bounced back up to my level with each jump.

"I'm good." I said, not realizing just how rough my voice sounded.

Pinkie continued to jump, but I could see the face that she gave me.

"Aw, come on Dashie…" She tried, using those big blue puppy eyes.

 _*Man…*_ I thought and looked away, "Nah, I'm just not feeling it." I answered, hoping that she would be satisfied with that answer.

She wasn't.

I gave a tiny sigh. "Besides it's suppose to rain today." I continued.

"I know, that's why we are hanging out at the bakery until it stops raining. If it doesn't there's be a sleep over!" She squealed excitedly.

 _*That's Pinkie Pie she'll try to have any excuse for a party...*_ I thought with a playful shake of my head.

"Sounds like fun Pinkie, but really, I don't feel all that great today. Maybe next time." I continued, I smiled mentally in relief with the understanding look on her face.

"I understand… but just to let you know, you're going to miss out on all the cake and candy." She said doing a perfect flip off the trampoline and then hosting it with her without ease.

"I'll keep it on mind." I answered back before she took her leave. I continued to look at Pinkie's leaving direction until she finally descended on the hill at the distance and hid from my view. I gave a small stretch of my front hoofs before I leaned back against the tree.

I really don't know how much time have passed. I probably must have taken a nap when I suddenly woke up out of nowhere.

My red eyes blinked open when I felt something wet touch my hoofs.

 _*Great it already started raining...!*_ I thought annoyed. I pushed myself away from the tree bark to a sitting position. I blinked a couple of times, realizing that my vision was slightly blurred.

I pressed a hoof against my closed eyes, trying to rub off the watery texture in them. It was weird, I don't really know how long I have been sleeping, but I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper... the rain would have woken me up.

I forgot that my hoofs were wet until I felt the moisture on my hooves started to smear on my face. Great...

I gave a loud sigh before I opened my eyes. Before they slanted in confusion at the sight before me.

There wasn't a single drop of rain at all. It was a bit windy, and the sky was dark, but not a single drop of water was falling. I looked down to see the ground, it didn't even rain before since not even the dirt or grass was wet.

"Just what the hay is going on?" I asked myself sitting up straight.

My hooves feel wet, so why wasn't it raining?!

Millions of thoughts coursed through my head, I lifted a hoof to my-

A scream followed right after.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" I Screamed backing away, forgetting in that moment my hoof is actually connected to me. Fear overshadowed me like shroud at the mere sight of my own appendage.

The Crimson Is Back!

"I Thought I Have Gotten Over IT!? Why Is It Still Here!?" I shouted looking at my hooves. But it was right there, staining my fur.

The first thing that came to mind was water. I Had To WASH IT OFF!

I looked around frantically, and to my own shock, there wasn't even a single puddle! I extended my wings and I quickly flapped away from the branch, as I quickly searched around, I had to find water! I Needed Water!

A quick thought came to me, I could recall there was actually a fountain nearby the playground. My wings shot me over to that direction. The amount of years I have practiced flying and gathering clouds have strengthen my wings to the point where they were able to zip me in Ponyville within ten seconds easily.

I made towards the grey fountain before quickly I turned it on; the string of water shot from the opening and down the drain I eased my hooves to the water instantly. To my relief the blood started to wash away with the water, fading to a light pink as it swirled down the drain.

Relief covered me, as the crimson continued to wash off, and it had been for a few seconds. But then I noticed that it's been taking longer than usual for it to be removed.

I proceeded to scrub it, while using my left wing to keep the fountain running. It seemed to work a bit as more of the blood was getting removed easier. My eyes blinked wide when I noticed that it still wasn't enough.

It was like the more I scrubbed, twice as much blood would drip off my hoofs.

I grunted and struggled to wipe the crimson liquid off me, but it wouldn't dare come off. I could feel the skin under my fur starting to irritate and get more sensitive the harder I rubbed, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for the damn blood to remove!

Sweat started to pour down my face as the scrubbing continued.

I let out a cry of frustration when I finally gave up on removing it. The thick crimson just dripped from my hoofs and down the fountain, and little by little it would come down as droplets.

My wide eyes trembled along with my entire body, and all I could do is just stare down at my hoofs, before I had to shut them close from disgust.

"Why won't it leave me alone...?" I whispered, though it sounded more like a whimper. Seeing the crimson just seep into my cyan fur and staining it…

I was glad that no one was around, because at the mere sight of me not even able to bare to look at her own hoofs while they rested on the fountain with blood would be...

Horrifying...

A cold shiver ran down my spine when I saw the blood cover my entire hooves, not even the short cyan fur look purple mixed with the red coloring...

I could literally feel the crimson seep up my hoofs closer to my body. My eyes widened when I outstretched them. But it continued to rise up it was past the crook of my front knees making me give tiny shutters at the cold feeling. I tried to shut the feeling out, I really did! But the crimson just loved messing with me as it suddenly changed temperature drastically.

I gave a shuttered gasp when the ice cold liquid instantly heated up.

I wanted to vomit, the taste of bile strong in my mouth, when I felt the blood warm up to a normal body temperature, like it was...

I gulped the word staining my head.

"Fresh..." I whispered pathetically. My entire frame a quivering mess.

 _*Leave… me alone…!*_ I thought, shutting my eyes tighter.

' _Do you honestly think that what you did in the past is going to leave you to your own selfish life?'_ The voice spoke again, almost toying with me.

I wanted to growl at it, but the feeling of the heating blood wouldn't let me do so.

' _You know what you did!'_ HE said, as it seemed like it crawled up my ear.

 _*I know…*_ I thought, backing away from the fountain.

I could still remember those screams… that face… but most of all I could just see all the blood. And it will NEVER Leave Me Alone!

 _'No… little Rainbow.'_ HE said again. _'IT WONT!'_

I needed to go. I needed to LEAVE! I flexed my wings and left the park in a flash. Nowhere I go will leave me free of this!

Nowhere!

If only…

...If only I…

I don't know how long I have been flying, I didn't even seem to notice that the rain scheduled for today was happening for a while. That was until the droplets became more heavy and rushed against my face.

Subconsciously I looked down at my hooves again, thankfully there was less blood, but it was still there nonetheless. I had to surpass another shiver that hit the base of my spine.

I had to focus back at my flying, while I looked around to see dark gray sky and the forming puddles around Ponyville. Great…

 _*Where were these When I NEEDED THEM!?*_ I thought, looking at the now growing puddles on the ground angrily. But that thought was pushed away slightly when I had to flap a few times to regain altitude.

Right... even weather ponies cannot fly as fluidly in the rain. I had to get home and quickly, with my wings and fur becoming more drenched by the second, it would make my speed and agility much more sluggish. Giving me a higher chance of bumping into something on my way home.

It has happened before... -when _no one_ was watching...

 _*Ugh...! It takes at least 20 minutes to get to my house from here!*_ I complained to myself and flapped my wings closer towards that direction. Though, with the rain it's a bit harder to guide my way through.

The sharp sound of lighting froze my thoughts still, I gave a loud yelp of shock, upon seeing the blinding zap of electricity from the distance, but the thunder came clear as day.

"Great, I have to fly through rain AND Thunder?!" I shouted, whose idea was it to create lightning in the first place!?

But another sound of lightning made me quit my mental questioning and fly back home.

I'll pick up Tank later or tomorrow... After all Fluttershy wouldn't keep an eye off of him. A tiny smile plastered over my face, I know she would take care of him well.

The lightning just seemed to dance around me while I made my way home. Each time the booming noise sounded like it was getting closer by the second.

Not a problem; I decided, doing a well-versed spin around a tree branch that was actually near me while I continued to fly over.

"Heh, I guess the rain doesn't slow me down that mu-GAAH!" A high-pitched scream escaped my lips when another lightning and thunder coursed together; forcing me to stop in midair. Okay I'll admit that scared the feathers off me. Well not literally, but still!

 _*Keep it together Rainbow! You're almost home, just...-*_ For once, the day came to a happy end the moment I caught sight of the familiar cloud castle that hoovered over the ground in a distance.

A smile came over to my face just as I flew over within proximity of the house.

Finally I could jus-

I never got finish my sentence when the roaring thunder occur in my ears right before I saw a flash of white.

* * *

Yes that's where I am ending it.

Reason why is because I always have a hard time with combining the next part without it sounding weird lol

I did say the warnings.

I have warned you before.

Now before anyone else starts saying any type of shit,

 _ **I have been through abuse before.**_

 **Both Physical and Verbal!**

So I know what it's about alright, I don't want to hear any crap about "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHILD ABUSE IS LIKE! or anything like that.

Criticism about my writing structure and grammar is fine.

But not about the topics and how bad it is.

Yes, I do understand that this topic itself is a morbid thing to even think about.

But I did say it's a CREEPASTA/GRIMDARK Fic!

And I warned you in the description and in the top and bottom notes.

The thing is simple. If you don't like this kind of story, then simply DON'T READ!

I am aware that child abuse or any form of abuse isn't a something to joke about.

Never is.

 ** _0o0_**

I'm sorry but I recently got a PM from this jerk say shit to me about the story in general and started accusing me of not knowing what I was writing about and called me a wannabe writer and complainer.

Not to mention calling me a Bitch and whatnot.

Seriously what is up with that!?

 _ **0o0**_

AGAIN! Like I said this is going to be a grimdark/creepypasta fic (though I think it's more grimdark if anything)

If you're not into this, simply just leave and not read, I'm not forcing you at all.

Those that do enjoy, see you guys in the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 2: Reasons

Next chapter is here ;D

Yeah, I already gave warnings about it being what type of story it is.

Grimdark and Creepypasta

Anyways with that out of the way here is the next part.

...

 **WARNING: Hinted Child Abuse, some Blood and Language**

 ** _Reader Discretion Advised_**

Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

 _February 18, 2001_

 _I saw a green foal get thrown to the wall today..._

 _And as far as anything really can go, the foal, what was his name? Swifty? I dunno, continued to cry as the red mare began to hit him._

 _I could see those tears in his face as the older one just stomped on his face like that. But I guess what really got me was the look on his face. He wanted, no needed help, and no one bother to help him. The red mare apparently she didn't like the color of his fur, green... I don't know what so wrong with that color, most of the Pegasi have it, whether it's their fur mane or eyes; those little Pegasi were never hurt because of that color reason..._

 _So why did that red mare want to hit him so bad? I remember seeing her keep crushing his face on the floor like he was dirt. And he continued to look at me as if I were to do something... And I'll admit, I wanted to help him. I really did... But if I got involved then..._

 _~Swifty didn't even do anything wrong, that red mare just didn't like his green fur... It was wrong I knew that but... I don't know, I just want to get out of here. They abuse us for whatever reason they want._

 _If you dropped a plate, you get beaten._

 _If you didn't clean the floors right, you get scalding water poured on you._

 _If you bump into a worker, you slapped in the face for it._

 _If you even exist, you get abused some way or another... it becomes a habit for those guards to give us a "Rough Lesson" as they called it..._

 _I just..._

 _..._

 _Gotta go, the guard will make his rounds. Write you later Bolt._

 ** _Chapter 2: Reasons..._**

 _TICK… TOCK…_

The sounds of scribbling pencils and of a single timer continued to click throughout the silent classroom. The air was stale and cool just enough to make anyone just stop breathing for a moment due the tense feelings and emotions that would be born from just the air alone.

But that didn't seem to bother the young cyan filly at all. What did annoy her were the sounds of the timer's ticking, each time it clicked with every passing second, every tick another moment of life just another memory behind the young pony's life.

But that wasn't the reason why it irritated her, no her life already is just a toilet, so why add more to it. No she was bothered at the sound, every little click that that single rusty timer let lose is deafening towards the little filly all the while she looked down at her slightly crumpled but unmarked paper before her. The question only buzzed in her mind as those red hues stared at it with a glare, she had nothing written for the question, but she did have one thing she knew… she HATED writing.

Emphasis on the hate.

And that wasn't a lie, she would prefer doing cleaning up the bathroom then having to deal with literature any day. With a tiny shut of her eyes, she opened her cracked lips slightly and grabbed a hold of the pencil that remained besides the paper with her teeth.

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Her red eyes re-scanned the question: _"What have you done in the past that was wrong, and why?" Write an entire page (front and back) and use complete sentences. DO NOT Write anywhere else besides the lines provided for you. You have 30 minutes to answer the question._

With a furrow of her brows and a tighter bite on her pencil, she placed her head on her hoof. The question repeated in her mind multiple times, and each time she would think for an answer, but so far she didn't have any results. Though a few thoughts did appear to her mind when her red eyes just bore into the paper's question, but none of them fit with the question that she was satisfied with. Just what in Equestria is she supposed to write anyways?!

 _TICK… TOCK…_

If anything, she doesn't recall ever doing wrong in the past anyways. Well, at least anything that was extensive… Her eyes trailed around the dull classroom, watching as other fillies and foals quickly scribble down their written answers onto their papers. When she looked back at her own paper, she vaguely realized that she hasn't even bothered to write anything, why would-

Her eyes darted down back at the paper noticing a still shadow appear over her paper.

 **"HEY!"** The sudden loud voice made the filly jump as her red irises shrunk in size from fear.

"What Do _You_ Think You're Doing?!" The tall stallion demanded in such a threatening tone that the young cyan Pegasus forget to breath.

 **"Answer The Question!"** He shouted so harshly that it forced the filly quickly retreat back to her writing. She never bothered to look at the stallion at all, and quite frankly she was scared to even look at his shadow. The cyan Pegasus continued to write whatever peeped inside her head, her mouth marking up the paper with no thought or process of coherent literary. Fear shrouded in her body even moments after the instructor's shadow disappeared.

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Seconds after finally realizing that his shadow no longer loomed over her paper, did she finally paused writing for only moment. The orphan Pegasus blinked in question and dared to use a corner of eye, and sure enough he was no longer besides her seat. The stallion now hovered over other students in the class and inspecting their own papers, checking what answers that have scripted. She released a tiny gasp of air from her, making sure it was practically inaudible, even to herself.

She cast her red eyes back to her paper...

 _"I don't know what to say about the purple rainbow cloud near the shower flower..."_ It read.

The orphan let out another tiny exhale of air once more, before she flipped the pencil so that the dull lead now remained her mouth and the unused eraser on the paper to remove what she wrote.

 _*This is so stupid!*_ She thought annoyed, as she continued to erase the scribbled lead.

 _*Forcing us to write something that we did wrong in the past.*_ She continued to erase her words, but at the same time, her red eyes turned to look to her side; noticing the empty seat across from her. Another inaudible sigh escaped her throat, it has been ** _two days_** since _she_ hasn't returned to the class... The cyan Pegasus started to worry; if anypony was late to any of the orphanage's classes, even by a minute the punishment would be a physical lashing in front of the entire class.

 _TICK… TOCK…_

And right after the punishment was over the young ponies are STILL forced to sit and pay attention to class regardless if they got a concussion from the blows.

 _TICK… TOCK…_

The orphan Pegasus quickly flipped her pencil back in its original posture, with the lead side touching the paper; her lone thoughts focusing on her needed written answer.

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Still... she never did anything wrong...

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Teeth bit into her lip, she was just so tired of this, and-

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Wandering eyes found themselves locked on the timer sitting on the instructor's desk.

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Only Ten Minutes Left!

Thousands of thoughts instantly synchronized in her mind, almost making her just want to rip the essay paper in shreds and just leave the classroom. But she knew better...

 _TICK… TOCK…_

The sounds of ticks and tocks continued to echo and she hasn't done anything yet! A sudden blink and look at her paper instantly come in realization.

She Hadn't Done _ANYTHING_!

 _TICK… TOCK…_

Rapidly she proceeded to write, and only wrote that one idea that came to her head. Nothing more.

 _"In my entire life, all I can say is... that I never done anything wrong in my life before..."_

* * *

Everything ached...

From the tips of my wings to the soles of my hooves. I could go on, but I really doubt my head would allow me to think more than just that.

 _"Do you think she'll be okay Twilight?"_ A worried but gentle voice started, though it echoed like she was inside a cave.

 _"She will, she's the strongest pony I know."_ Another voice responded, it was probably the one the shy voice was talking to.

 _"Don' forget stubborn."_ Another voice answered, this one had a strong accent.

 _"Don't be a party-pooper Applejack!"_ An almost high pitched voice scolded.

 _"No, Applejack is right."_ Now this one sounded proper, _"Rainbow is stubborn, there is no way she wouldn't let something like this bring her down."_ The proper pony continued.

 _"I agree with Rarity. I know_ Rainbow, and if anything she would be waking soon." I could easily recognize that to be Twi, as the echoing voice stopped midway, allowing me to hear her voice more clearly.

No one seemed to have said anything afterwards. But I knew that they were thinking about my condition. Why else would they all be in my room? I could feel something soft and warm under my back, though without any movement I felt a tiny lump under my flank, maybe a pillow?

Alright, gotta wake up… I forced myself to open my eyes, but strangely enough I didn't get them open, how deep asleep am I?

I tried again, and for the first few tries I couldn't get my lids to open up, but I wasn't going to give up. After a few more tries I noticed something like a bright line appear before me, it was then I realized that they were my eyelids that managed to open a crack. And when I pried them open a bit more a small ray of light shining through my sight that blinded me.

"Look She's Waking Up!" The energetic pony said instantly.

The bright light pulsed for a moment, but with a few minor blinks that light died down significantly. I don't know how long I have been doing this, but the blurred vision was improving in quantity slowly.

The first thing I managed to clear out was something purple.

"Oh thank Celestia you're alright Rainbow." The purple mare said, a gentle smile on her face.

"We were so worried." The yellow mare continued walking close to me with tearful eyes.

"We Thought You Were Never Wake Up!" The pink mare said and unlike Fluttershy her tears fell from her face like small rivers.

"We did not." Rarity stated with a small slant of her eyes towards the pink party mare. But the small glassy look on her eyes stated otherwise.

"What are you talking about Pinkie?" I responded looking at the pink mare, a smirking expression on my face. I started to get up, but the base of my back prevented me from moving. Making me wince visibly. It was when I vaguely felt the warm sheets slide down from my neck to my stomach as I forcefully pushed myself into a sitting position.

Every movement I made hurt...!

But despite this I forced myself, giving them my knowing smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

I stared at them with a growing smirk, however, that look disappeared when I caught sight of their expressions other ponies. "What?" I questioned, my eyes drifted over to Twilight, seeing as she was the closest to me.

"Rainbow... you were asleep for four days..." She started, her amethyst hues shifting away from me and down to the floor.

"F-Four Days?!" I cried, my red eyes huge. How could I have been out for _FOUR DAYS?!_ I snapped my head towards the rest of my friends; as if expecting that they were joking, I searched their faces frantically looking for any form a slip of an expression. But all I saw were the similar worried expressions...-

I felt a resistant large lump in my throat, this isn't good...

I cast my attention to the pink mare, knowing that she would be the one to tell me it were a joke and burst out laughing, _"Heh! Got Yah!"_

But even Pinkie wasn't staring at me.

Uh Oh...

If EVEN Pinkie is pulling the joke and not staring at me then-! I paused my thoughts cold, what in Equestria is going on? But before I could even ask that question, I couldn't ask. My eyes drifted past my friends and directly on the room.

 _*Since when was my room whi-*_ I didn't bother to finish that thought bubble when I realized that the rooms were covered with white cloudless walls and a hard tiled floor. There was a pale green curtain to my side that's drawn back revealing a second standard empty bed made and ready to be used when needed. Besides the furniture stood a plain wooden drawer with a flower pot sitting in the center.

Not even a single trophy or Daring Do Poster in sight…

A thought brick hit my head in realization.

I wasn't in my room. Or in my house for that matter.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I questioned, as worry bubbled inside me. I tried to ignore the burning pain that erupted from my haunches down and tried to get up, but the flaring pain wouldn't let me do so. I did try again, there is no way I am going to give up-

A gentle weight pressed against my hoof. I stared at the purple hoof before up at the owner.

"Rainbow, you..." This time it was Applejack that started, but for some reason she couldn't finish her sentence.

 _Tick... Tock..._

I pursed my lips at her expression, and I knew she was hesitating, I opened my mouth to break the ice-

"You were fried! The doctor said that your heart stopped when the lightning hit you! If you hadn't fallen to the ground the electricity would have stayed inside you and damage you! But the lightning already stopped your heart from working!" Pinkie cried quickly, her tears now gushing like waterfalls.

My eyes widened large in shock at Pinkie's sudden outburst and I stared at each of them in shock, but the moment I did, the rest of my friends looked away from me, or at least away from in my general direction. Images returned to my head like a freeway train. Instant flashes of me flying back home, before the sound of lightning and something white flashed before my eyes.

I was...!

"The doctors..." It was Rarity. "Said they managed to bring you back, with an electrocution spell..." She paused, a small gulp came right after.

"But the effects might be that there is a chance that..." The white unicorn couldn't finish her words; the tears threaten to jump out of her eyes like the pink party pony.

"You might have some difficult walking." Twilight continued, and this time unlike the others, she did look at me directly in the eyes, her amethyst eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall out, but I could tell she wouldn't dare let them loose.

Millions of thoughts coursed along with yesterday's images flashing rapidly in my head, the pain... the crash, the burning, sizzling sensation when something electrocuted through my haunches. It did happen, I was struck by lightning...!

Time just felt like it was slowing down when I looked down at my back legs, and I made my legs move.

I did make my legs move...

I stared at them, and I made them...

They wouldn't move.

Fear struck me beyond reason. "No... No! NO!" I shouted without realizing, making every pony in the room wince.

"Are You KIDDING ME!?" I shouted and pushed my hooves in my face in mixed shock irritation, but mostly anger. _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

"Rainbow please..." Fluttershy started, but I didn't even bother to look her. At none of them.

"Complications with my legs?! That's Not Happening! I've never had problems with them before! They Are Like My Wings They Shouldn't Hold Me Down!" I shouted incoherently.

"Now hold on sugar cube! No one said that you wouldn't be able to walk." The farm pony tried to reason.

"It's just gunna take a bit of time to get them to work like they used to. Be thankful it wasn't your wings." She continued, giving me one of those green glares.

I wanted to just glare at her back, but a sudden thought pierced my mind when I glared into her apple green eyes. Her element is _honesty_ , and as far as I am concerned, she's never lied to me or the others once...

And for the most part she is right about one thing. I looked at my sides seeing the familiar lump of my wings, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about they also got hurt. But when I extended both my wings to a full stretch, well with AJ and Twi moving out of the way first, I was able to extend them in their full glory. There was a dull throbbing sensation of pain on my left wing but otherwise fine, the first few flaps of my wings proved it.

That was something at least...

"See, at least you can use them." Twilight said, giving me a tiny smile.

And honestly I couldn't help but also give her one. About maybe a few seconds passed with just us looking at each other, Twilight was being sincere, and I had to appreciate that. Well, she certainly lives up to being dubbed as the Princess of Friendship, she almost always knows what to say in the right moment. I felt my face warm up realizing that I had been staring at her without a single blink.

It would have been much more awkward had there not been the sound of a door opening. Six pairs of eyes faced at the entrance of the room, and we all caught sight of a white unicorn nurse with a pink and red mane entered inside the room, as she carried what looked like bandages and a few other medical supplies on a metal trolley in the room. Her crimson eyes widened only slightly at the sight of the six of us.

"Oh..." She started her voice low, but loud enough for us to hear. "I had no idea that Miss Dash had any visitors." She stated a faint blush over her face. "I didn't mean to intrude."

 _*I guess there are ponies that can rival against Fluttershy's shyness.*_ I thought bemused.

AJ took a single step forward. "You ain't intruding miss... uh?"

"Petalo. Just call me Petalo." She said, a tiny smile on her face, but with the slight pink tint on her cheeks, just practically screamed she was embarrassed.

The six of us looked at each other before back at the white nurse pony. I rose a brow that was a strange name? And I looked down to see her cutie mark, there was a red cross with three roses, two of them being red and the single middle one being pink.

Well... I guess that explains why it sounds like petals...?

"Well, I'll wait until you finish visiting miss Rainbow Dash." She said looking down, a faint blush over her face. Is it her first day on the job?

"The wrappings aren't as important right now. I only thought I would give them a check to see if they were alright." Petalo said, while she gently made her way out of the room, and closing the door slowly. As she did this, it made me raise a brow.

Wrappings?

I looked down, lifting the bed sheet up to see, no doubt about it, I was covered in wrappings. My stomach and haunches were completely wrapped and so was my right ankle. The thinner wrappings were now blotched with red blood, though not as significantly as the one around my stomach.

Faint memories of seeing something green and brown flash before eyes come to me. A tree?

A small burning sensation pulsed in my belly at the mere thought of the crash. I slanted my brows in frustration.

Okay its official…

 **I HATE Lightning!**

* * *

That's about it for now

Tried to make it as long as possible, but it just seems really hard to do so in this lol

Anyways in case you guys are bit confused as to what happened, Rainbow Dash as struck by lightning before she could even react. When she was she obviously lost control and ended up spiraling to the floor, she crashed into a tree and that's where she got the cuts and stuff.

Rainbow did suffer from electrocution burns, however since she has magic from her element it protected her for the most part, so they aren't as severe, but still.

Now Rainbow lost consciousness right while she was falling that's why she is able to remember parts and bits of the lightning and falling through the tree. However, her heart didn't stop at first, right before she landed on the ground she did.

Thankfully when she landed on the ground the electricity had left her body and entered the ground.

~Look it up: Electricity wants to be grounded that's why it usually struck downwards~

So when RD collided with the ground the electricity already left her body. But her heart was still pretty much dead. A regular heart does conduct electrical charge, so when struck by outside electricity it messed it up and practically like stated in the story stopped it.

(Now a human heart only has ONE (if not 3-4) minute(s) in order to revived. Through CPR and the right procedures)

Its the same for ponies, but like I said RD's element of Loyalty protects her, same goes for the rest of the ponies, the elements of harmonies protects those that wield it. So that's why she was able to last a bit longer.

*Lucky pony* (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

But yeah, you'll see what else will happen later on, see you guys later :D


	4. Chapter 3: Covers

So here is the next chapter of the story, glad to know that people are enjoying it.

Those that troll me and this story will be ignored.

Although I except any form of criticism, after all (anything that will help me improve my writing will be greatly accepted ^^)

Anyways back to the story. Get note that there is a bit of a time skip within this chapter so be aware of that J

…

 **WARNING: Hinted Child Abuse, some Blood and Language**

 _ **Reader Discretion Advised**_

Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _February_ _27, 2001_

 _The Big Test is coming up._

 _Now don't get me wrong, I know I'm going to pass that thing. At least the flying part… I don't know so much about the writing and history part. I've never been good at that kind of stuff._

 _Now to be honest, and this is the only time I will ever say this, I am actually a little nervous…_

 _There's a rumor going around that Pegasus that don't pass this test and kicked out of the orphanage. Which I don't understand, because wouldn't they just come back if found?_

 _How dumb are these Agits!_

 _But still… now that I think about it, there was this one pink Pegasus I remember meeting once, she said she was scared about the test. I didn't know what she meant by that, but that was the only time I saw her…_

 _You know actually… what if they really do kick you out?_

 _But isn't that a good thing? I mean you get to leave this pit and never come back. Right?_

 _You know I think I'm going to fail that test._

 _Yup, say good bye to all of this stupid ponies and orphanage!_

 _I feel great, see you later bolt._

 ** _Chapter 3: Covers…_**

I Am So BORED!

It's only been like two days since I came to this hospital! I already finished reading the book Twilight lend me and it's not doing any wonders for me…

If anything I would love to get out this closed space and just go flying. I mean come on, sure I can't walk but I can fly, why I can't fly around. That's enough for me!

But not the doctors…

"UGH…!" I looked at the clock.

This is so stupid! I really just wanted to be out there. And find the pony who created lightning and then shoot them with lightning!

I don't care what Princess Celestia would tell me, I just wanted out!

"Nothing to do?" A sudden voice called out, making me turn at the door.

Petalo came in with a few more bandages on the metal trolley. One of the wheels squeaked as it rolled its way as she used her magic to bring it with her.

"You can say that again…" I responded pushing my head against my pillow out of desperation.

"The doctor said that you will restart your walking practices again soon Ms. Dash." She stated, her honey like voice echoing in my ears.

Honestly, she reminds of a mix of Pinkie and Fluttershy's voice combined. She's soft spoken but not shy at all. Not like how she presented herself before I wonder what came over her?

"Miss Dash? Miss Dash?" She called, making me blink.

"Huh?"

"I asked, how are you feeling?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Does bored count?" I mumbled.

The unicorn laughed gently, as her horn glowed gold, matching her eyes. "Well, not quite, I meant your stomach."

"Oh… good I guess…" I answered, looking down as she used her magic to remove the bandages around my stomach area.

She quick and efficient, but slow enough for me to see the stained bandages and the healing cuts on my gut.

"Hmm… you certainly are a quick healer, lucky you." She smiled before the glow on her horn glow a bit brighter.

A small jar hoovered right next to her head as she uncapped the lid and placed it on the metal trolley.

My eyes widened, and instantly I edged away from her.

"I don't think so! Keep That Thing Away From Me!" I shouted.

"Miss Dash, you know that this is necessary. Ginger Root will keep the infection away." She stated, her magic still holding the container near her head.

"No!"

The pony sighed. "Unless you want another three weeks here, then I suggest you let me apply this medicine."

I glared at the container. "I'll take my chances!"

"Miss Dash…" The pony sighed again. "You do realize that this is what's helping your wounds and making them heal faster right."

Again with this…!?

There was a long silence, save for the twinkling sounds from her magic. "Miss Dash, I'm not kidding about you staying in bed for another three weeks."

Damn…

I guess she thought that I gave in and before I knew it a burning sensation hit my gut instantly making me yelp in pain.

But before I had the chance to retaliate she already removed her slithers of magic and already was closing the lid.

The pain was harsh, and it stung like a burn, and for a good long while it will still hurt, but I did bare through it. Unfortunately…

Petalo then proceeded to wrap my stomach. Her golden magic lifted the new bandages around me. They were much smaller than last time, not that they were big or anything, just long. Petalo began to hum as she wrapped them again. Compared to last time, she only wrapped twice instead of four times.

"See. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

I gave her a dark glare.

Though she found it amusing and giggled. Placing a hoof to her face.

 _*Jerk!*_

"Now come now, here I know this will cheer you up." She said holding another container.

I looked at it, and instantly any form of hatred I had for the nurse instantly disappeared.

"Is that-?"

She smiled and handed me the container.

I immediately snatched it from her magical grip and brought it to my mouth and opened the plastic lid. And instantly I dug my nuzzle inside the apple jelly.

Yum!

Petalo smiled at me when I finally looked at her. "Now don't tell anyone, the doctor said no treats until your cuts heal, but I know you would like to have some after having to wear this nasty cream huh?" She asked.

I gave her a smirk after eating the last of the jelly. So far besides my friends, Petalo has managed to give me any type of company since I been here.

Some times on her break she would just come to talk, it turns out she also is a huge Daring Do fan and has read all the stories like me.

So that makes her alright in my book.

Get it? _My book._ I gave a mental chuckle to the thought.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay I actually should get going. I'll come back later if you like. I have my break around Mid-sun if that's alright."

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean we still have to finish that conversation about when Daring Do manages to save the Alteris Ruby from those bandits and returning it to the city of Alterinius."

She gave me a quick smile. "You bet." She replied before taking her trolley and out the door. But the moment she even reached the entrance, the door opened by another hoof instead.

"Oh… Sorry about that." Twilight said moving to a side from the nurse.

"Oh, no problem your highness, just finished bandaging Miss Dash here." She said softly with a warm smile. Twilight gave the nurse the same expression and a short nod as the nurse made her way out.

Twilight returned the smile before trotting her way towards my bed.

"Another snack Rainbow?" Twi asked quirking a brow up with a smirking expression.

"Hey. Not my fault since the hospital food tastes like cardboard." I retorted crossing my hooves together.

"Assuming you know what cardboard taste like." She joked.

I tighten my lips together and looked away with a strict cross of my hooves.

"I'm kidding Rainbow." She giggled. "Looks like you need someone to just joke around with. Can only imagine how boring it must be here by yourself." She told me.

Yeah… anyone who knows me should know I hate being in enclosed spaces for a long time. No lie.

Like the time when I broke my wing. Celestia forbid that ever happens again.

"You forget, only Pinkie knows how to joke around." I smirked, while I turned around and gave her a knowing look. That comment alone made Twi laugh, even though it sounded more like a giggle.

"Well she is the party pony of Ponyville. Of course she would know how to play pranks on others."

Oh I was more than aware of just how good of a prankster Pinkie really is, considering how we had been going around and playing pranks on just about anyone we came across. I guess it's been a while since we actually got to hang out and just prank other ponies. But lately we haven't really gone out as much as we use to... I guess that was partially my fault.

"You know, I've been wondering, what's been going on Rainbow?" Twi questioned; that actually captured my attention.

"Lately I haven't really seen you around as much, and I know it's a common thing for you to have your annual naps and all, but..." She paused for a moment.

"There was a time where we haven't even seen you out for two to four days straight." She gazed at me for a brief moment, specifically at my eyes.

That did make me blink, had I been away from my friends that long? Nah, it couldn't be true… was it?

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked staring at me with those purple eyes of hers.

"Why would anything be wrong? Nothing is wrong Twi, I mean come on who do you take me for?" I added a little quickly all while trying to grin and make myself be as convincing as possible. But judging by the look Twi gave me, she wasn't anywhere near as convinced.

"Rainbow, you're not fooling anypony." She said in an almost soft voice, but at the same time sounding very similar to a teacher that would scold a student when they did something wrong.

"There's no one else here." I tried to joke, and even added a little laugh to it, but the purple mare furrowed her eyebrows against her eyes.

"Rainbow I'm serious. Please..." She paused for a moment. "Tell me, is there something going on?"

There was a pleading look in her eyes, a look that would only come out when she was dead on point determined to solve something. A look that usually only came out when it involved her friends, and I just happen to be one of them.

I slanted my own brows against my eyes. "Nothing is wrong Twi, honestly."

"Last time I check Applejack is the element of honesty." She countered her purple gaze never leaving.

I looked back at her, matching her expression. If anything it was starting to get rather annoying with all of her questioning, not to mention the fact that she is butting into something that didn't even pertain to her. Besides nothing is wrong, I just-

"Rainbow, come on, do you honestly just think that I wouldn't understand. I'm here for you, why would-"

"For the last time Twilight!" I shouted as I now glared at her. "Nothing's wrong!"

"As far as I can see. Something is wrong!" She countered loudly.

"No it's not!" I shouted sitting up quickly from the bed and ignoring the pain that blistered in my stomach.

"Stop being a compulsive liar!" She shouted as she shut her eyes tightly and leaned forward slightly.

Every single bit of me boiled in rage. "What did you just call me!?"

Realizing what she just said, she opened her eyes, and for a moment I thought she was going to take it back but-

"Look, just tell me what's wrong, I'm more than certain that-"

"No!" I cried and I'm more than certain that Twilight actually jumped back from my scream. I didn't even want to see her anymore.

 _*Calling me a compulsive liar. Who does she think she is!?*_ I thought irritably.

"Rainbow please, somethi-"

"And what do you know!? You certainly don't know me as well as you thought. Cause as far as I know, I'm no compulsive liar!" I interrupted, and sure enough that hit something at Twilight, cause the next thing she did was lower her head.

"You're usually only this defensive when something bothers you." She muttered, making me widen my eyes slightly.

"And usually-"

"Knock it off!" I shouted, I didn't need to hear this.

"Rainbow!" She cried inching closer to the bed. "Listen, I'm tired of you pretending to be alright, there is something wrong. You don't just crash into things without a reason. And you and I know better that you wouldn't fly when it rains unless there is a dire situation. You hate Lightning."

That made me silent on the spot. _*Crud…*_

"Why don't you want to say anything? Seriously you're more stubborn than a badger trying to get honey from a bee hive!" The princess of friendship reasoned focusing her deep stare at me.

I looked away from her.

"Rainbow look at me." She told me, but of course I didn't.

I wanted to flush her voice out so bad. I didn't even want her in this room anymore, and right now I don't want to think about anything. I'm about done and I just want to be-

It was right there and then when I felt something cold run down my spine; freezing my train of thought.

Every nerve, every muscle stop moving at the cold feeling that instantly made me shiver to the core. I know this feeling, it's the same one... The same one as…-

"Rainbow, please you can tell me. I just want to hel-" She never got to finish her sentence when I ripped the sheets off of me and jumped right out of bed. I didn't even bother to look or even hear Twi when I landed on the floor.

And in that moment a white hot blistering pain burned down through my haunches. It made me almost scream, but instead I groaned so loudly that a teardrop almost fell freely from my shut eyelids.

"Rainbow!" I heard Twilight scream and race to my side. But it was in that moment, when I felt that sickening warm and cold sticky substance again on my hooves.

It was back.

The Crimson was back!

Something touched my upper back, I didn't know what but I didn't stand to be there for even a second. Especially not while the crimson had decided to dot on my hooves.

Fear bubbled inside me, and in a mad dash of adrenaline I extended my wings and literally hauled myself off the ground and zip into the room's bathroom. It had to have been a miracle due to the speed that I had been going, and not to have crashed into the wall or anything really... But I wasn't off the hook when I heard Twilight shout again; whatever energy I had that allowed me to zip into the bathroom this quick, I immediately shut the door with ease. Twi had been close, she really was because the loud thump echoed in the restroom, followed by a muffled, pained grunt on the other side of the door. But I didn't pay any attention when I used that little window of opportunity to lock the door before Twi would recover from that collision.

Nothing else bothered to come to mind when I jumped right next to the sink. I prayed thanks to Celestia to the mere fact there is a sink in here, I would have gone mad if there wasn't; I really would have.

The sick warm feeling of something sticky touched the skin under my cyan fur, it made my stomach churn at the feeling. I got onto my haunches, and the feeling of something that burned returned again.

The lighting really did a number on me because my legs felt like two thin twigs; if anything they felt like they would snap with one bad step. The burning pain flared up, specifically around my cutie marks, and it sprung up partially in my lower back as well. I felt like I was going to pass out from that sensation alone. However the crimson just had to be a cruel little buck and just had to move from beneath my skin to above my fur. I instantly rushed the water on, there was no way in the name of Equestria am I going to let this damn thing win again.

The cool feeling of water hit my hooves instantly when I pushed them into the stream of water, I had no patience to wait when I scrubbed them, I didn't care just how raw my skin got, right now I cannot afford to be covered in the scarlet again. Not now.

Another vibrate shiver hit my spine all the way to the back of my neck, as I could now see the scarlet blood come out as little beads of blotches in my fur. I could see the blood lighten to a pink when the clear water splash on it, but I knew that it wouldn't _just come off_ as easily.

This damn crimson isn't a cut, it just keeps coming back and back again. And I knew this wouldn't be the last of it either! As I scrubbed the blood off I could hear something now bang against the door, with Twi's frantic voice calling out to me.

 _"Rainbow! Open up!"_

I didn't bother to really listen as I shoved that voice in the background, right to the back of my head. The only thing I wanted to focus on was the blood, nothing else.

 _"This conversation isn't over! Please tell me what's wrong!"_

There wasn't another solution, and there was no way I was going to let anypony see what's happening and least of all, my friends. I could stay in this bathroom all day if I had to.

 _"Rainbow... please... open the door!"_

The red beads eventually turned into tiny rivers, little semi-clear ribbons that dripped down my extended hooves and down the sink. Any blood that hasn't been touched by the water had dotted around the sink or floor, and sure enough they would dry and turn into circles of crust if not washed in time. But right now the only thing that I have been mostly worried about is the one on my hooves.

Twilight continued to scream for me to open the door. Her small pleas almost making me want to actually open the door for her. But just one look at the dripping crimson that now started to flow heavily like an overflowing pot stopped me otherwise from acting on that little thought and back into the rough scrubbing.

I had been rubbing my hooves so hard that I actually could hear the scrubbing itself. It almost sounded like sandpaper against regular paper...

"RAINBOW!" Twilight screamed making me open my eyes wide and face in her general direction. The chiming sound of magic echoed on the other side of the door, and so far she was desperately finding a way to open it. It wouldn't be long until she found a way.

I had to finish...!

I almost slammed my top hoof over the other when I rubbed it harder than ever before. And it seemed to have at least a little effect since the blood seemed to slow down.

 _*Maybe that's the answer...!*_ I thought rapidly.

For years I have been trying to come up with ways to stop the crimson from staining my hooves, and some of those methods had been somewhat useful, but they eventually died out after some time. And sometimes I have almost given up on trying to find new methods, but maybe this one could help.

I slammed my hoof once more over another spot. A small splash of pink water rose in the air at that moment, some of the stained water even hit my face, but I didn't even flinch. Now wasn't the time, and I continued the same movements again and again.

Every little splash dropped somewhere, and I knew it now dotted all over my body, but I gave it no care. I had to angle my other hoof to my side while the other rested in the water and then without warning I jabbed at it; through the water and onto the bottom hoof itself.

It hurt, with the harden area of my hoof landing on the softer side of the resting one left a stinging sensation. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost some strands of fur and find a lump of a bruise there in a few hours. But again I didn't care, for once I saw an effective resolution.

In that moment I saw… I saw the crimson finally stop flowing.

 _*In the name of Celestia I found it!*_ I thought happily as I repeated to hit the same area once more. _*I Bucken Found It!*_

I didn't even feel the bruising pain after the fifth hit. A wave of emotions overtook me when the water finally washed off any blood that decided to take its place as a red crust. I did lose some fur, but now wasn't the moment to even think about that when I proceeded the same method on the other hoof.

More splashes of water, and more red droplets hit me and the floor, but that didn't make me to stop, as a large grin plastered over my face for the first time since the accident.

The power of the hits made one hoof rest forcefully against the sink's counter as I continued to beat on it.

 _*Yes I finally will get rid of you…!*_ I thought happily and even began to hit the now bruised hoof against the counter along with my punches, the pain was nothing.

Though the crimson slowly washed away, it did leave something behind... There was something I did see that managed to find its way after the bleeding finally stopped. Even as the water finally flushed away any remains of the crimson, there was a little stream still flowing.

A little pink one.

I groaned again seeing as there was still a little bit of that crimson there, and when I turned to look at it. I knew my red eyes blink wide at the sight.

It wasn't the crimson.

No it looked like it, but it wasn't the crimson that came and disappeared for years.

No. It was just a small cut.

I didn't even think much into it when I stared at it. Yes a cut, the usual ones I would sometimes get when I scratch against a tree or even against the ground..

Nothing I can't handle, this is something I could easily take care of.

I turned the direction of the cut to the direction of the running water.

It must have probably came from all the hitting or so, I dunno…

Again this was better than all of that blood coming all over my hooves. I let the water run over it, so much for it being there since in a matter of moments the water rinsed off my own blood from the wound and down the drain along with the rest of the crimson.

I let lose a sigh of relief. Finally… I can just ask Petalo for a bandage when I see her and I ca-

Something cold touched my wing. I jumped only slightly and before I had the chance to even see, something wrapped around my neck.

"HEY!" I shouted. I tried to move my bruised hooves to reach whatever was around my neck, but what held me not only lifted me from the tiled floor, but also tighten. The constriction over my neck stiffen enough to the point where I felt a tingling sensation in my face and ears. I kicked and tried to punch with my front hooves at whatever held me, I even tried to scream.

But to my absolute horror the thing around my neck didn't allow my cry for help, all I could manage was a chocked whisper.

"Now, now Little Rainbow hold still, you wouldn't want to break that little neck of yours now would you?"

My red irises shrunk in size and my body stopped moving. Not even Twilight's frantic screams broke me from my trance. How The Hell Did _HE_ Get In Here!?

"You should learn how to be a good little mare, after all you…" I felt his cold breath over my ear.

"...were the one to have gotten rid of _her_ now didn't you?"

His deep voice was enough to make my entire system freeze. There was something that prodded against my mid back, it was felt cold and thin.

"After all… I lost something that was dear to me, so you should feel the same…" The thin ice trailed slowly until it reached right below my right wing.

And fear took a hold of me, I tried to look back at him, but his hold was strong.

"And I know what it is…" The blade pressed slightly against my skin, right over…- "I know what you hold dear..."

I didn't even have to see, to know he was grinning.

"And you still have the scar now don't you?" He pushed the blade lightly over the white scar above my right wing, the coolness of the knife made the thin scar tingle.

"And you'll be the last…" He pressed the blade, a scream escaped my throat, but it didn't come off more than a strangled cry.

It was over... The tears that so long had been trapped in my eyes finally decided to fall out. Even as the blade now sliced through my wing skin.

I tried to croak out. "Plea-"

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound of a door finally slamming open almost roared as light flooded in the room. But even when I tried to look over to see the opening through tear stained eyes, the side of my head collided with something.

Everything moved so slow at that very moment, but it didn't last for long because everything started to daze.

The last thing I saw was something purple edge closer to me before I lost my sight to darkness and everything turn dead silent.

...

So, So, So!?

What did you guys think ^^

Pretty sure some of you guys didn't entirely think that was how it was going to end huh?

Don't worry this isn't the last chapter, there is more to come. Just keep an eye for it :)

Now, personally this took me quite a while, but I finally managed to get it down and ready for people to read and enjoy :)

Yeah I know it's been a while, but hey, what can anyone really do. I personally just love how I went from a bit of a lighthearted scene to something a lot darker.

And be aware more are to come ^^

Well with that out of the way I'll just go one and finish the other one

Ciao!


End file.
